Golden Week
by Aellis-chan
Summary: Miró la imponente casa que tenía enfrente mientras sujetaba sus escasas pertenencias. Soltó un largo suspiro y llamó al timbre.-"Pasa"-dijo una voz desde el interfono.Rinne miró hacia el letrero que rezaba "Mamiya"...Tendría que pasar allí la Golden Week.
1. Chapter 0 Prólogo

Bueno, mi segundo fanfic y el primero en lo que romance respecta.

Disclaimer: Kyokai no Rinne no me pertenecen, sino a Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

** Golden Week**

Como cada viernes por la tarde sin rastro de espíritus, Rinne se encontraba feliz en su apartamento haciendo rosas de papel para poder ganar algo de dinero.

Solo faltaba un día para la Golden Week, y nuestro protagonista tenía toda la intención de trabajar y olvidarse de los espíritus durante ella ya que el instituto permanecería cerrado y no habría ofrendas, y él no era un voluntario. Incluso había encontrado un trabajo cerca para evitar al máximo el encuentro indeseado de espíritus, y por lo tanto, reducir al máximo el gasto de dinero en los mismos. Aunque fuese por solo una semana, estaba dispuesto a darse unas agradables vacaciones sin fantasmas.

En ese mismo instante, cuando acababa de terminar otra rosa y la había dejado reposar en la caja, se acordó de que tenía que ir a un lugar en ese instante, por lo que se levantó y salió de su hogar sin saber que por mucho que hubiese hecho planes, las cosas nunca salen como las has planeado.

Cuando hubo hecho lo que tenía que hacer, la luna asomaba tímidamente en un cielo añil chapado de naranja, por lo que Rinne se dispuso a volver a su apartamento antes de que la noche cayese en la ciudad. Pero para su sorpresa… ya no había apartamento.

Él, en ningún momento ni en un solo instante, había tenido en cuenta aquella opción. Tampoco se le habría ocurrido pensar nunca en que su "saludable y acogedor" hogar –si a eso se le podía llamar hogar- pudiese llegar a desaparecer así como así.

Cuando llegó, solo había escombros dónde antes había estado el destartalado edificio en el cual vivía. Vivía, porque ahora era humanamente imposible vivir allí.

-Tiene que ser mentira…- dijo solamente con los ojos muy abiertos mirando al desastre que acontecía delante de sus ojos.

Profesores que seguían en el instituto después de haber dado clases toda la mañana se habían acercado al lugar de los hechos y miraban asombrados hacia el cataclismo que anteriormente había sido la anterior ubicación de los clubs.

Rinne fue cauteloso y se escurrió entre los escombros buscando su _Haori_ y en cuanto lo encontró se lo echó sobre los hombros para poder rescatar sus pertenencias antes de que los profesores de diesen cuenta de que alguien había estado viviendo allí.

Solo consiguió rescatar unos pocos trastos y no estaba dispuesto a quedarse allí mucho más tiempo mirando a lo que una vez fue su hogar. Volvió sobre sus pasos y se alejó, no sin antes mirar por encima de su hombro y echar un último vistazo al desastre que dejaba tras de sí.

-¡Rinne-sama!-llamó una voz conocida.

Él simplemente ignoró la llamada confiando en que su interlocutor se pusiese a su ritmo.

-¡Rinne-sama! ¡Es horrible! ¿Ha visto lo que ha ocurrido?

Rinne simplemente siguió ignorando al pequeño gatito negro que gritaba y le daba la lata.

-Estaba durmiendo en la ventana cuando todo empezó a temblar y se derrumbó. En cuanto asimilé lo que había pasado, le fui a buscar un lugar donde dormir hasta que arreglen el edificio. ¡Y le encontrado un sitio muchísimo mejor que ese cuarto cutre!

Ante esto, Rinne si reaccionó. El gato le había ahorrado mucho trabajo y muchos problemas, y si el sitio era tan bueno, ¿qué le impediría mudarse allí permanentemente?

-¡No se lo va a creer! ¡Incluso tenemos permiso para estar allí! ¡Ella ha sido muy amable por dejarnos pasar allí la Golden Week!- sonrió el gato.

Rinne se giró sobresaltado.

-¿Quién ha sido muy amable?-habló por primera vez en toda la "conversación".

-¿No se lo he dicho? – se extrañó el gatito.- Mamiya Sakura. Nos ha dado cobijo en su casa durante la Golden Week.

A Rinne se le quedó la cabeza en blanco, y frenó su caminata en seco. ¿Había oído bien?

Rinne reaccionó y miró a su alrededor, puesto que no se había fijado que camino había tomado. Debe ser cierto eso de que todos los caminos conducen a Roma, porque estaba justo enfrente de la casa de aquella chica, que amablemente le había ofrecido refugio en su grande, agradable y hogareña casa. Pero la pregunta era… ¿sería capaz de aceptarlo ahora que se había dado cuenta de lo que para los demás era terriblemente obvio? Mamiya Sakura era especial, pero seis días bajo su mismo techo… ¿podría soportarlos?

Rinne miró la imponente casa que tenía enfrente mientras sujetaba sus escasas pertenencias. Soltó un largo suspiro y llamó al timbre.

-"Pasa"-dijo una voz desde el interfono.

Rinne volvió a suspirar y echó una mirada hacia el letrero que colgaba junto a la puerta "Familia Mamiya"

"¿Cómo he llegado a esta situación?" Se preguntó.

Su nombre era **Rokud****ō**** Rinne**, e iba a pasar en casa de **Mamiya Sakura** la **Golden Week.**

**

* * *

**

Es el prólogo, por lo que es bastante corto, pero ya tengo pensados y montados los seis capítulos de los que va a constar, así que espero que le deis una oportunidad por lo menos al primer capítulo puesto que va a tener un estilo distinto y el romance empieza asi que...

Cualquier sugerencia, comentario... ya saben:

Reviews? ^^


	2. Chapter 1 Tú duermes aquí

Bueno, primer capítulo después del prólogo. Y nada, que no consigo habituarme a estos personajes... no hay manera de saber como podrían raccionar con los sucesos, así que perdonad si alguna cosa no os cuadra.

**Disclaimer:** Kyokai no Rinne no me pertenece, sino a Rumiko Takahashi-sempai. ^^

**

* * *

Chapter 1. Tú duermes aquí. //// No estoy acostumbrada.**

Él no hacía más que repetirse la misma frase una y otra vez "¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?"

Ella caminaba tranquila hacia la cocina pensando. "¿Qué podría hacer para cenar?"

Estaba bastante claro que aunque los dos eran igual de reservados, sus cerebros no funcionaban de la misma forma.

Él tenía relativamente claros sus sentimientos.

Ella tenía realmente claro que tenía hambre.

Quizás en otro momento, a Mamiya Sakura ni se le habría pasado por su linda cabecita dejar pasar allí la Golden Week a Rokudō Rinne, pero en ese instante, ella estaba contenta por su inesperado tiempo libre puesto sus padres habían salido de vacaciones y ella había insistido por quedarse sola allí.

Ya era bastante agotador que los espíritus reclamaran constantemente tu atención como para tener que soportarlos también en vacaciones y en una ciudad que no es la tuya. Y admitámoslo, a ella no le desagradaba la presencia de Rinne.

_**

* * *

Flash-Back**_

-¡Sakura! Recoge tus maletas.- llamaron desde el piso de abajo.

Sakura se encontraba en su habitación, todavía tendida sobre su cama y leyendo un libro tranquilamente. Tenía las maletas a medio hacer puesto que la idea de salir de vacaciones le producía cualquier cosa menos atracción, y aun contando con la llamada de atención de su madre, siguió tendida absorta en su lectura.

En el mismo instante en el que Mamiya Sakura había reunido las ganas suficientes, se levantó, pero las ganas solo ocuparon esa acción. Por lo que se estiró perezosa y se replanteó el volver a tumbarse. Entonces fue cuando un maullido lastimoso le llamó la atención.

El pequeño Rokumon había traspasado el cristal de su ventana y se lanzó hacia ella a toda velocidad.

-¡Es terrible Sakura-sama! ¡Es terrible de verdad!

-¿Qué sucede Rokumon? ¿Le ha ocurrido algo a Rokudō-kun?- preguntó ella con su rostro impasible de siempre.

-¡A Rinne-sama no, pero a su casa sí!

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¡Yo estaba durmiendo, de repente todo empezó a hacer Pruuuuum y luego todo hizo Poooooommm!- soltó atropelladamente y sin pararse a pensar mucho.

-Oh, vaya, es terrible.-dijo ella, extrañamente entendiendo las incoherencias del gato.-¿Qué podría hacer para ayudar?

-¡Qué buena que es usted Sakura-sama!- dijo el gato entre lágrimas.- Pero poco puede hacer usted por ayudarnos, a no ser que sepa de algún lugar abandonado donde podamos pasar la noche.

Sakura se quedó callada. Era algo que solía hacer mientras pensaba los pros y los contras de cualquier acción.

Pros: No iría de vacaciones, ayudaría a alguien.

Contras: Sus padres se enfadarían, era posible que a Rokudō-kun no le agradase la idea de pasar la Golden Week con ella.

Los pros eran tentadores, y con los contras podría lidiar fácilmente, por lo que dijo rompiendo por fin el silencio:

-¿Por qué no pasáis aquí las vacaciones?

El pequeño gato se sorprendió.

-¿Aquí? ¿Dónde es aquí?- preguntó sin acabar de comprenderlo.

-En mi casa. Mis padres se están yendo ahora mismo de vacaciones. Os puedo prestar una habitación.- dijo con su igualmente impasible rostro.- Les diré que me tengo que quedar aquí porque una amiga ha tenido un problema.

Rokumon seguía sin creérselo, pero cuando se hizo a la idea de la propuesta, salió corriendo a buscar a su amo para darle las buenas nuevas.

Quizás se quitase de en medio, rechazando una hospitalidad increíble para darle un poco de intimidad a su maestro…

"Mi bondad no conoce límites." Pensó el gato divertido mientras se alejaba en busca de Rokudō.

_**Fin del Flash-Back.**_

* * *

Sakura siguió su camino por el pasillo hasta que se dio cuenta de que su invitado permanecía en la entrada sin saber muy bien qué hacer y cargado con los pocos trastos que había conseguido rescatar de aquel desastre que había sido su hogar.

-Pasa tranquilo.

-…-Rokudō permaneció en silencio, pero visiblemente incómodo.

-Si es por mis padres, no están.- Dijo ella para volver a emprender su camino hacia la cocina.

Rinne soltó un suspiro de alivio. Menudo peso le acababa de quitar de encima… Espera… ¿Acababa de decir que sus padres no estaban?

-¡Mamiya Sakura!-llamó este aún más nervioso que antes.-¿A qué te refieres con que tus padres no están?

-Se han ido de vacaciones.-Respondió ella.

"Eso quiere decir…"Pensó Rinne para sus adentros."Que voy a tener que pasar seis días con Mamiya Sakura y Rokumon… solos. Eso me recuerda…" Acabó al darse cuenta del claro silencio de su gato de lengua incansable."¿Dónde está ese endiablado gato?"

Miró hacia todos lados, en todos los ángulos posibles, pero nada, allí no había rastro del revoltoso gato fantasma.

Pues nada, Rinne se había quedado en casa de Mamiya. Solos, la propia Mamiya y él. "Maldito gato" fue lo único que pudo pensar en aquel momento.

* * *

Sakura se encontraba tranquilamente en la cocina. Estaba enfrente de la nevera mirando su interior y planeando un menú con lo poco que había allí dentro.

Había lo suficiente para la cena y para la comida y desayuno del día siguiente, por lo que se dispuso a preparar la cena para ella y Rinne. Por un momento, se le ocurrió la estúpida idea de que Rinne siguiese en el recibidor tieso como un palo sin saber dónde meterse. Qué tonterías que se le ocurrían a veces.

Cuando hubo acabado la sencilla cena salió de la cocina con ella para llevarla al salón, donde confiaba que estuviese Rinne, pero para su sorpresa, él pobre chico seguía en el recibidor aun cuando le había dicho ya que entrase.

-Puedes entrar.-repitió la chica, que aunque estaba sorprendida su cara no lo demostraba.

Rinne solo asintió y dejó sus cosas a un lado donde molestasen menos.

Siguió a Sakura hasta el comedor y se dio cuenta de que la chica dejaba unos platos sobre la mesa.

No podía ser.

Enfrente de él se hallaba el paraíso de la comida.

Acostumbrado a la comida envasada y barata de los supermercados, aquellos platos eran la digna comida de cualquier restaurante de cinco estrellas que se precie.

Aunque su cara estaba impasible, sus ojos brillaban alegres ante la visión de una cena copiosa. Hasta que se acordó de que tendría que lidiar con el silencio de Mamiya Sakura.

En ese instante hubiese preferido que Sakura hubiese sido una de esas típicas chicas que no aguantan el silencio y que necesitan hablar por los codos para sentirse realizadas, ya que él acababa de darse cuenta de sus sentimientos y no se veía capaz de aguantar el solo-para-él incómodo silencio.

Pero a Mamiya eso no le importaba, incluso estaba acostumbrada a hablar durante las cenas, ya que compartía la mesa con sus padres y estos, al contrario que ella, si necesitaban una conversación decente para sentirse realizados.

Por lo que Sakura tomó asiento en su sitio normal y Rinne la siguió torpemente sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

-Se te ve incómodo.-dijo ella solamente mientras se servía.

-No sé a qué te refieres, Mamiya Sakura.-respondió Rinne, claramente aliviado de que su amiga hubiese empezado a hablar.

-No te preocupes por la situación, lo he hecho más por mí que por ti.- dijo recordando sus verdaderas razones para haberle dado cobijo.

-No me preocupo.- dijo poniéndose aun más recto en su silla y cogiendo por fin una fuente para servirse.

Ante esa visión de Rinne totalmente recto y haciendo como si nada, a Sakura le entró la risa. Y ante esa risa totalmente inesperada, Rinne se puso aún más recto haciendo un perfecto ángulo de 90º.

Pero la risa de Sakura alivió el ambiente. Rinne ya no necesitaba que el silencio fuese interrumpido y Sakura ya había cubierto su cupo de conversación trivial. Por lo que ambos se sumergieron en un cómodo silencio y comieron tranquilamente (aunque Rinne comiese como si fuese su última cena, al haber pasado años desde comió una cena tan copiosa y suculenta).

* * *

Cuando ambos acabaron de cenar, Sakura le indicó donde estaba el baño y se dispuso a cederle una habitación.

-Puedes dormir aquí.- dijo la chica abriendo la puerta hacia una habitación blanca con ligeros toques de rosa pastel.

Había una cama occidental en una esquina con aspecto cómodo y adornada con cojines de colores claros. Un escritorio, claramente de chica, enfrente de la ventana y un tocador bastante femenino junto a un armario del mismo estilo. Rinne tenía la sensación de saber a quién pertenecía esa habitación.

-Este cuarto… -dijo sin atreverse a formular la pregunta que asomaba indiscreta en la punta de su lengua.

-Es mi habitación.- completó Sakura.

Rinne no pudo hacer más que quedarse mirándola fijamente.

-Yo dormiré en la habitación de mis padres, es más grande. La cama también es más grande y cómoda. Y la luz no da directamente por la mañana.- Dijo ella mientras se marchaba de su habitación. Ella si hacía algo tenía sus razones.

Rinne asintió todavía confuso. Vale que ella prefiriese la habitación de sus padres… pero de ahí a cederle la suya propia…

Rinne entró a "su" habitación.

Llevaba puesto solo un pantalón de pijama y una toalla en la cabeza, puesto que se acababa de bañar. Realmente hacía mucho que no tomaba un baño fuera de los baños públicos y el que acababa de tomar le había sentado genial, no había nada como la privacidad.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama. Aún no se sentía del todo cómodo en aquella casa y dormir en una cama ajena le seguía resultando extraño. Realmente habría jurado que sería mucho peor, pero el ser los dos tan reservados hacía la estancia mucho más llevadera.

Finalmente se recostó en el borde mismo de la cama y apagó la luz. Mañana sería otro día.

* * *

Hacía un buen rato que Sakura se había dormido, pero inesperadamente se arrastró fuera de la cama y avanzó aun dormida por el pasillo hacia la cocina… tenía sed.

* * *

Algo suave estaba pegado a su espalda.

Algo realmente suave recorría su torso y lo abrazaba, y ese algo olía realmente bien.

Se giró lentamente aún dormido y correspondió al abrazo dando con una piel de seda y un cabello aterciopelado. El "algo" que le abrazaba se pegó aún más a él y se acabó de acomodar en sus brazos sin soltar en ningún momento a su presa del agarre.

Ese agradable tacto traía como compañía el olor de los ángeles que llevaba a sus pulmones al paraíso. ¿Desde cuándo Rokumon olía tan bien que le daban ganas de abrazarlo, de recorrer su espalda acariciándola? Qué extraño. Rokumon no tenía tan poco pelo, y tampoco tenía brazos para abrazarlo.

Rinne despegó lentamente los ojos. Cuanto había cambiado Rokumon, a la luz de la luna casi parecía hermoso. Su piel perlada brillaba tenue con la leve luz y su cabello azabache desprendía destellos caoba.

Dios santo, cuanto se parecía Rokumon a Sakura.

"Espera" pensó el dándose cuenta de su error. "ES Mamiya Sakura"

Despegó sus manos de la espalda de la chica y se intentó separar lo más que pudo de ella.

Los párpados de ella empezaban a despegarse tímidamente, hasta que dos orbes castaños miraron fijamente a Rinne.

El pobre no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Oh.-dijo solamente Sakura. Liberó a Rinne de su agarre y este se precipitó contra el suelo puesto que seguía durmiendo al borde mismo de la cama.- Que vergüenza… es que no estoy acostumbrada a dormir allí.

Pero su cara seguía impasible como siempre.

-Lo siento.- se levantó y se dirigió con las mismas hacia la puerta.- hasta mañana Rokudō-kun.-se despidió mientras cerraba la puerta

Pero Rinne seguía en el suelo con los ojos muy abiertos y totalmente rojo. Se miró a las manos que hacía unos instantes habían recorrido la espalda de la chica y recordó las caricias de la misma por su propia espalda. Miró hacia la puerta por donde acababa de salir Sakura y pensó recordando la dulce cara de la chica.

"¿Acaso tiene la cara esculpida en mármol?"

* * *

He conseguido acabar este capítulo realmente pronto porque he estado enferma, y por lo tanto he tenido mucho más tiempo libre para escribir ya que no he ido al instituto... así que si alguien tiene la esperanza de que todos los capis vayan tan rápido... k deseche esa tremenda tonteria xD.

Por cierto, cuantas más Reviews dejéis más rápido ire, y tendré una estúpida sonrisita todo el día, así que ya sabéis:

**Reviews?^^**


	3. Chapter 2 ¿Acaso es verano?

En serio, perdón por la tardanza T.T Perdí la hoja donde tenía escrita la planificación de la historia y el contenido de todos los capítulos y se me ha olvidado de que iba cada uno. Afortunadamente, hice una redada por toda mi habitación hace poco en busca de la hoja perdida y la encontré en el sitio más insospechado de todos... debajo del teclado y con un montón de garabatos encima XD La mala noticia (otra) es que le falta una mitad... así que o vuelvo a hacer una redada, o me toca volver a pensar todos los capítulos a partir del siguiente.

Bueno, no entretengo más.

**Disclaimer:Kyokai no Rinne no me pertenecen, sino a Rumiko Takahashi**

**

* * *

Chapter 2. ¿¡Acaso es verano!**

Unos ojos felinos observaban a un sonrojado Rinne que se miraba las manos con cara de idiota.

-Esto no es tan divertido como dijiste.- dijo el gato indignado.- no ha pasado nada más allá de una estupidez…

Su acompañante observaba la -para ella- divertida imagen. Era una muchacha no muy mayor que nuestros dos protagonistas, de un largo pelo blanco grisáceo y dos pares de ojos azabache que miraban a la habitación de Sakura ahora temporalmente de Rinne. No habría resultado muy extraño que la chica estuviese allí si no fuese porque estaba flotando al lado de un gato parlante.

-No sé si merece la pena todo esto.- le reclamó Rokumon.- si Rinne-sama se entera de que he visto un fantasma en casa de Sakura-sama, y no solo no le he dicho nada, sino que encima le he ayudado me mata. Y ni siquiera has hecho que esos dos acaben juntos.

-Fufufu-rió la chica.- ¿Por qué adelantar los acontecimientos, lindo gatito?-se burló.- es mucho más divertido así… míralos…. Los dos tan inocentes, jóvenes y despreocupados que dan ganas de alargarlo lo máximo posible.

-Pero solo tienen una semana…-comentó Rokumon.

-Más tiempo del que tuve con la madre de la chica. Solo invitó al que ahora es su esposo por un día, y míralos… no se separan ni con espátula.

-¿Qué clase de espíritu en pena eres tú?

-Soy un espíritu autorizado.-Respondió ella con una gran sonrisa.-Viví en esta casa, bueno, más bien trabajé en ella como casamentera. Cuando morí, pedí un permiso para poder seguir ejerciendo mi profesión. Y cuando una parejita se queda a solas en esta casa, ya puede ocurrir lo que quieras que acabarán juntos… ¡hahahaha!-exclamó entre risas enloquecidas.

Aquella noche había sido un tanto movidita.

Entre el desconcierto y la incomodidad que Rinne traía consigo, las confusiones de cama por parte de Sakura y el horripilante calor que amenazaba con derretirlos a todos, Rinne amaneció totalmente empapado en sudor.

El insolente sol hacía que la casa pareciese un horno y las confusas cigarras que creían que ya era su turno de aparecer, daban aquel toque veraniego a aquella primera semana de mayo que las previsiones del tiempo advertían de todo menos calurosa.

Pero a nuestra indiferente Sakura las previsiones le importaban bien poco. A ella solo le importaba que se estaba asando de calor.

Nada más despertarse, Sakura se secó el sudor de la frente que amenazaba con caerle en los ojos y se dirigió directa al baño.

Fue tan rápida en su carrera a la ducha, que ni se inmutó cuando se chocó de frente con Rinne, incluso se había olvidado de que el chico ahora estaba en su casa por las vacaciones.

Éste, se quedó mirando a la chica que corría hacia el baño con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro. Por un instante él también se había olvidado de dónde estaba, y su repentino choque con la chica hizo que recordase de golpe lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Y como resultado, un Rinne completamente sonrojado con la vista perdida en el camino que había recorrido la responsable de aquel estado en el que se encontraba.

* * *

Sakura salió del cuarto de baño después de darse una ducha helada, pero aquello no disminuyó su temperatura corporal, por lo que salió con solo una toalla y con el pelo empapado cayendo por su espalda en un fallido intento de refrescarse.

Entró en la cocina dispuesta a desayunar, solo para encontrarse con un Rinne que la miraba con una mezcla de sorpresa, estupor e incredulidad ante la imagen que daba.

En aquel instante, Sakura se acordó de la estancia de Rinne es aquella casa, salió de la cocina con la misma prisa que había entrado -ninguna- y volvió al instante vestida y con el pelo recogido en sus típicas trenzas.

-Buenos días.- dijo mientras abría la nevera. No esperaba encontrar mucho allí, por lo que su sorpresa fue grande cuando la encontró repleta "juraría que…" fue lo que pensó justo antes de desechar aquel tema en su mente.

Rinne decidió algo en su mente "Haré como que lo que acabo de ver, nunca pasó" refiriéndose a la Sakura recién salida de la ducha.

-¿Has desayunado?.-preguntó la misma haciendo que Rinne se sobresaltase.

-Emm, no, todavía no.

-Entonces haré el desayuno para ambos.-dijo despreocupada.

-No hace falta, no te molestes.- exclamó él un poco avergonzado por estar causándole tantos problemas.

-Si no cocino para dos, no cocino para ninguno, es una pérdida de tiempo. Y quiero desayunar algo elaborado.- Dijo Sakura dejando a Rinne totalmente estupefacto.

* * *

-Me temo que ha llegado el momento de algo de acción.- dijo alegre la fantasma junto a aquel aburrido gato que miraba la escena como quien mira una televisión.

-Sí, porque yo aquí no veo nada de romance.-soltó el gato indignado.-Son solo situaciones un tanto estúpidas y comprometidas.

-Lo bueno se hace esperar, lindo gatito…

-Eres una fantasma realmente aburrida…

-En momentos como este, no.

* * *

Terminado el desayuno, Sakura no aguantó más. ¿Por qué hacía aquel condenado calor en Mayo?

Subió corriendo a su habitación y empezó a revolver en el armario.

Rinne la siguió preocupado y la miró mientras tiraba ropa por todos lados, cogía una prenda oscura y volvió a salir corriendo esta vez en dirección a un cuarto en el que no había entrado nunca. Rinne opinó que quizás el seguimiento de Mamiya Sakura era un poco indiscreto, pero estaba demasiado interesado en aquello que la chica buscaba con tanto empeño

-¡Por fín!- escuchó gritar dentro de la habitación. Seguidamente reanudó su histérica carrera y se volvió a encerrar en el baño cargada con todas las cosas que llevaba.

Hasta aquí podía llegar Rinne en su persecución. Se alejó del baño camino al salón dispuesto a ver la televisión, lujo del que no había disfrutado en mucho tiempo, pero una Mamiya Sakura lo arroyó sin miramientos y se precipitó al jardín trasero con entrada por el salón.

A él le había parecido distinguir en los brazos de la chica un objeto que nunca habría pensado.

Intentando confirmar sus sospechas, encontró a Sakura en el jardín, con una piscina hinchable tamaño infantil, con el bañador de la escuela puesto y una manguera intentando llevar a cabo su operación "Asesinar brutalmente al verano inexistente".

-¿Se podría saber qué pretendes?- acertó a preguntar Rinne.

Ella, sin siquiera levantar la mirada de tan difícil tarea como era llenar una piscina inflable dijo:

-¿Acaso no es obvio? Situaciones desesperadas, soluciones desesperadas.

Cuando vio lo suficientemente llena aquella piscina. Soltó la manguera y se lanzó a ella en bomba salpicando a Rinne. Éste se apresuró a cerrar el grifo al imaginarse la factura del agua. Suspiró y solo pudo decir.

-Con tu permiso, me parece que voy a librar esta guerra viendo la televisión.

-De acuerdo, Aburrido-kun.

Rinne se sonrojó un poco ante este último comentario haciendo que se golpease mentalmente. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba últimamente? No hacía más que sonrojarse.

La escuchó chapotear mientras veía tranquilo la televisión y sonrió. Quizás pasar allí una semana no sería tan malo realmente.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que se aburrió de los estúpidos programas de variedades que daban en la tele y se dijo mientras la apagaba: "La programación sigue siendo tan mala como cuando dejé de tener tele."

Fue entonces cuando calló en la cuenta de que ya no se escuchaba nada en el jardín, por lo que decidió ir a ver qué tal le iba a Sakura. Avanzó tranquilo hasta la puerta y divisó la cabellera morena de la chica caer en sus trenzas por el borde de la piscinita. Nuevamente un sonrojo por su parte acompañado de un golpe mental.

Se la veía tan tranquila, tan quieta y pacífica en aquella piscina. Quién hubiese dicho que hacía poco había estado revolviendo la casa entera en busca de una piscina hinchable.

Pero a Rinne no le pareció normal tanta tranquilidad. Avanzó hacia ella y exclamó.

-¡Oi, Mamiya Sakura! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Pero ella no respondió.

-¡Mamiya Sakura!-insistió él. Volvió a acercarse más y volvió a intentarlo.- ¡Mamiya!

Avanzó hasta el mismo borde de la piscina inflable, solo para darse cuenta de que la cara de la chica estaba totalmente sumergida en el agua y sus delicados párpados cerrados.

-¡Sakura!-gritó al darse cuenta de la situación.

Se precipitó hacia la chica y la sacó en volandas de la piscina. Sakura no daba muestras de vida aunque la hubiese tendido en el suave y verde césped y el pelirrojo estuviese a su lado gritando desesperado su nombre una y otra vez.

Exasperado, Rinne puso las manos sobre el pecho de Sakura y apretó periódicamente, solo para inmediatamente después levantar delicadamente la barbilla de ella y apretar sus labios contra los de la chica.

Obviamente, le estaba haciendo el "Boca a boca".

Repitió esta acción varias veces aunque la morena no daba signo alguno de vida, hasta que esta abrió los ojos y tosió expulsando el agua que había tragado.

Pero Rinne estaba demasiado confuso y ni siquiera oyó los tímidos tosidos de Sakura. Volvió a quitar su atención a los suaves golpes que le daba a Sakura en la boca del estómago y la centró en los labios de la morena.

Esta vez aquella acción fue distinta. Se olvidó de insuflar aire al ver los ojos abiertos de la chica, y también se olvidó de separarse de ella.

Solo pasó unos segundos procesando la nueva información recibida en el cerebro, pero los pasó prendido en los labios de ella. Cuando por fin se dio cuenta de la situación, se apartó de ella como si le hubiese pegado.

Sakura solo se incorporó en silencio y se quedó sentada en la hierba mirando al pelirrojo.

Rinne solo se quedó muy quieto y con el pulso acelerado rehusando la mirada de la morena.

-Parece que te preocupé.-dijo ella con una sonrisa.-Lo siento.

Él solo se quedó mirando el verde césped.

-No ha sido nada. Me habría molestado haberme gastado mis ahorros en llevarte a la rueda de Samsara si te hubieses convertido en fantasma.

Ella solo ensanchó su sonrisa.

-Como tú digas.

Ambos se quedaron en aquellas posiciones un tiempo, ella con aquella mirada indescifrable, y el pensando totalmente sonrojado.

"¿Por qué hace este condenado calor? ¿Acaso es verano?"

* * *

Pues esto es todo por hoy, gracias a tods ls que lean mi historia y a ls que dejaron un review o me pusieron en favoritos... etc xD

He decidido que a partir de ahora, contestaré a los reviews desde los capítulos(si me acuerdo x3), poque a veces me paso semanas sin mirar mi correo o entran en

**MamiyaFan:** Gracias por tu promoción en facebook y por dejar un comentario en cada capítulo hasta ahora. Seguro que no habría tenido la mitad de visitas sin tu promoción ^^

**Ukyo-san:** Yo también creo que esta pareja se podría desarrollar más que muchas de las hechas por Rumiko-sensei xD. Respecto a tu consejo, intentaré detallar más las escenas, pero es que la mayoría son muy simples. Este fic se va a basar en malentendidos y situaciones comprometidas causadas por un gato y una fantasma... no creo que haya mucho que detallar xD Pero tranquila que lo intentaré, aunque habrás podido comprobar que soy un asco en lo que romance concierne T.T Gracias por tu review ^^

**Mamiya Love:** Gracias por tu comentario ^^ Realmente no esperaba ningún review y mírame ahora, contestandolos en el segundo capítulo (al que nunca me creeí capaz de llegar, soy una maldita vaga xD).

**Minako k:** Gracias por seguirlo me puso muy feliz ver que ha tanta gente le ha gustado T.T Intentaré actualizar antes a partir de ahora, pero como ya he dicho antes... soy una maldita vaga y es abrir el word y decir "puff, que pereza" xD

**Camilita-chan:** ¿Realmente los he plasmado bien o_O? No me lo creo xDDD Muchas gracias por el comentario^^ Espero con ansias que actualizes My place, entré en fanfiction buscando fics de escaflowne y el tuyo me encantó (realmente entré para escribir uno, y he empezado tres y ninguno de escaflowne, soy una floja xD)

**aniyasha**: Volvi de las puertas de la muerte para actualizar y contestar reviews x3 Afortunadamente ando bien de salud y lo único de lo que padezco es de vagería ^^

Gracias a todas, en serio, y a tods ls que me leais. Y por último, una petición de esta vaga...

_¿Reviews?^^_


End file.
